Don't Speak My Name
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: Names define us, but they can also bind us or set us free. SPR will find this out in their new case. Rated T because i'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat: Hey People!**

**Naru: Oh god she's back**

**Mai: Yeah new story!**

**Kat: Yep new ghost hunt story, and by the way I do not own Ghost hunt**

**Naru: How much do we have to suffer this time?**

**Kat: Watch it buster or I'll send you to the hospital**

**Mai: That's mean**

**Kat: *Shrugs* Oh well**

* * *

"_Don't ever speak my name to another human, do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes I do but why?" The blonde woman nodded her head quickly to the ghost in front of her._

"_If you treasure your life you won't question me, you won't be harmed as long as you follow that rule."_

"_Ok" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Miss if you want this ghost gone you have to tell us her name" The exorcist explained to the blonde quivering in front of him._

"_She'll kill me! I can't!" She yelled back, as tears began cascading down her face._

"_We can get rid of-"_

"_No you can't!" She cut the man off._

"_Please trust us, you asked us to come so why not help us do our job?" The man put his hands on her shoulders. She sighed._

"_F-fine, I-Isabelle M-Motif"_

"_Thank-" Suddenly the woman was ripped from the man's grip to be dragged across the floor by seemingly nothing._

"_Help me!" The woman screamed out, before she was thrown into the gold-painted elevator. The man ran after her but the elevator cords snapped and the elevator and the woman started plummeting to the basement and it stopped with a sickening crash at the bottom._

* * *

**Mai POV**

I looked around at the company van to see Lin and Madoka up front, and to my left Naru reading a case file. I sighed and looked back out the window and brushed my hair behind my ear, it had grown since our case with Yoshimi Akufumi and his family, and it's now down to my shoulder blades. It different from what I'm used to but I like it, as does the rest of SPR, at least that's what they've told me –except Naru of course.

We're heading towards our new case from Rei Atsumi.

**Three days ago... Normal POV**

"Naru we have a customer!" Mai called from the main gathering room.

"Hello Mrs.-" Naru set a pause for the woman to fill in her name, which she replied with 'Rei Atsumi'.

"What can we do for you?" Naru greeted her; she had long black hair and green eyes. She was tall and skinny, with a fair skin tone.

"Yes, well Mr. Shibuya, I have a haunting, and I want you to fix it" Mai stopped pouring the tea to look at the woman from the kitchen. 'Most people are nervous but this woman acts like she's ordering a security system' Mai thought before she went back to the tea, after Naru looked at her with a 'get back to work' look.

"What has been going on at your house?" Naru inquired. While Mai set the tea in front of the two of them.

"Well the house has been condemned until I bought it, because the last owner died of a fall from the top floor, and since I've moved in there, I've heard voices at night, three of my staff members are in the hospital, and there is knocking on the walls and doors." The way the woman said everything unnerved Mai, how could anyone be so calm about this?

"We'll take the case please give my assistant your information, and prepare three rooms, one with lots of outlets" Naru stood and walked back to his office. Mai smiled at Atsumi, who frowned.

"Nice to meet you Miss Atsumi" Mai held out her hand, but the woman ignored Mai and set her card on the table. Then she picked up the tea cup and stood.

"Your tea is atrocious" Miss Atsumi then proceeded to pour the scolding tea onto Mai's outstretched hand, which Mai jerked back and hissed in pain. When Mai was about to question Atsumi, she was already walking out the door. Mai rushed to the kitchen sink and ran cold water over her now red hand. Mai hated that woman, but she still wanted to know why she did it.

**Current Time...Mai POV**

And thus we are heading to Atsumi's house. I glanced at the radio clock and sighed again, we still had an hour to go, all too soon in my opinion.

"Mai if you are so bored then help me go through these files." Naru glanced then added "It might make you smarter" I glared at him.

"Can't you be nice for once?" I questioned angrily. He put the file down and looked at me seriously.

"Of what benefit would it be to me?" I was absolutely fuming after that comment. I huffed and turned to look out the window once again, refusing to look at the stupid narcissist beside me. I sat like that till we arrived at the _house _– which was actually a mansion- I shuddered the last mansion we were in didn't go so smoothly.

"Come on Mai, quit standing there and do the job I pay you for" Naru called from behind the van, I walked over to him and grabbed a box of equipment. It was only Lin, Madoka, Yasu, Ayako, Monk, Naru, and me, for this case. Masako had a shooting for her show and John had to go back to Australia for family reasons.

I looked up from the boxes in front of me at the sound of a horn, to see that Ayako, Monk, and Yasu had arrived in Monk's car. I smiled at them, and then started to follow Lin and Naru inside. I stepped over the threshold and dropped the box like it was on fire, covered my ears, and closed my eyes. All I could hear was: 'Get out!', 'Leave!', and 'Die!' I felt my knees hit the tile floor and I felt a hand on my shoulder, and no matter how comforting it was I was terrified that if I opened my eyes that I would see who was screaming at me.

Suddenly it just…stopped and I slowly opened one of my eyes ever so slowly to see Naru kneeling in front of me and the rest of my friends looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright Mai?" I blinked a few times and lowered my hands down to my side. 'Did Naru just ask me if I was alright?' I nodded my head eventually. He took his hand off my shoulder and stood up. "Mai don't break anymore equipment" I frowned, and then sighed in defeat.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

**Kat: It's shorter than I thought it would be, it's depressing. :'(**

**Mai: Quick review before she never writes again then you'll never know what happens!**

**Naru: I could care less**

**Mai: But what if we are stuck here forever waiting for her to finish?**

**Naru: Crap, review**

**Kat: By the way people who are waiting for my sequel to Stand in the Rain I'll put it up as soon as I figure out how to write it grrrr…bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Naru: Still as energetic as usual I see**

**Kat: Yep! **

**Mai: Soooo, what's up?**

**Kat: The ceiling**

**Naru: You two are idiots**

**Kat & Mai: Hey!**

**Naru: Kat doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

**Mai: Yeah she just owns that mean lady, Rei Atsumi**

**Kat: You just sounded like you were five!**

**Naru: That's because she has the mental state of one**

**Mai: Naru!**

**Kat: Ok before they start fighting here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Mai POV

I sat in the base waiting for the others; since Naru had told me to watch the base while the rest of SPR got the equipment because according to Naru he doesn't have 'that' much insurance. I sighed, but I'm worried now I mean we rarely have ghosts react so soon, and this one reacted the second I stepped inside so what did that mean? I stopped brooding over it when Naru entered the base.

"Mai, help me set up the monitor shelves" Naru ordered as he set the pieces down on the table that had been placed in the room.

"Yes, Naru!" I chimed as I skipped over to him and picked up the bottom piece placing it on the table correctly. I saw Naru look at me so I smiled up at him, and continued with the work.

"Are you alright?" Naru whispered in my ear, I froze he was _really _close, I took a step back and nodded trying not to blush and Naru just smirked at me, which made me frown. "Good, because if you go to the hospital, who will make me tea?"

"Why you…" I paused when Lin walked in the room.

"You should really finish your sentences Mai" Naru smirked as her put the last shelve together, was he working this whole time, I hadn't noticed.

"Never mind" I replied as I walked over to one off the two couches that were in the room, courtesy of 'that' woman.

"Mai if you have time to sit around make me some tea" Naru stated just as I sat, I groaned and stood again grabbing the tea bags that I had brought like I always did for him. As I walked past Naru I glared at him, then slammed the door to the room, and walked down the hall in search of a kitchen.

* * *

I groaned how on earth did I get lost so easily? I was just going to get that stupid narcissist some tea! I looked around again I was at an intersection in the hallway trying to decide which way to go. I looked down each hallway and sighed, head hung down in defeat. Which one? My head jerked up at the sound of music, I looked down the hallway to my left just in time to see someone disappear into a doorway where it sounded like the music was coming from.

"Hey wait!" I sprinted down the hall and swung open the door to see a huge ballroom, but no one in sight, and the music had stopped "Hello? Um…I kind of got lost and I was wondering if you could direct me to the kitchen?" I called out as I stepped into the room; it had cream colored walls with gold flower shaped trimming and a balcony directly in front of me. There were long curtains that were black and pooled at the floor. It took a lot of will power not to gape it was absolutely beautiful.

I rubbed my arms it was freezing I was so glad that I had decided to wear jeans, but not so much that I had I had left my jacket in base so now my short sleeve clad arms were cold. I walked towards the balcony doors, I reached forward and opened them and a warm breeze swept in, they must keep the A/C up high but I'm glad it's spring and not winter. I whipped around when the music started again. I gaped in front of me were people in suits and big dresses and they were…dancing? I took a step toward them it was so strange, were they all ghosts? I smiled it looked like they were all having fun.

Suddenly the room grew dark, too dark to see and I reached for the doorway to the balcony. Then the lights came back on again and I screamed. There in front of me were all those once happy dancing people now slaughtered on the floor, all except on girl who stood not even ten feet from me, with a bloodied dress, an axe, and a sickening smile. She looked at me and started laughing, taking a step towards me, I stepped back onto the balcony.

"Get away!" I screamed taking another step back, as she took another step forward stepping on the tea bags that I had dropped, but I'm not sure when- not that it mattered. We kept walking like this till my back hit the balcony rail. I was about to scream again when the girl put her hand around my throat and squeezed, I coughed and tried to fight back but I couldn't, she had me pinned to the railing I was stuck, I couldn't see strait, I tried once more to scream.

"N-Naru!" I screamed then I heard a whistle and suddenly the ghost let go and disappeared with a hiss. I dropped to the floor coughing my sight fading in and out the last thing I saw before collapsing was Naru walking towards me, 'You're supposed to run in a situation like this idiot' I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

Normal POV

"Where did she go, she left for the kitchen an hour ago" Naru muttered as he flipped the page in the file he was holding. He sighed and rubbed this bridge of his nose.

"Is something wrong boss man?" Yasu asked from his seat across the room.

"Yes, where is Mai?" Naru replied, putting the file down on the desk.

"That's a good question, she was supposed to come back and help us set up the cameras" Monk stated folding his arms.

"I'm s-" Naru was cut off by a scream, he stood- as did the rest of the group- and he was the first out of the room, followed by Lin and the others. He ran down the hall in the direction-he hoped- was the right one. He came to an intersection and he looked down each hall, and he saw a door open with a light shining through. He walked cautiously towards it; he felt a breeze flow from the room. He heard the others coming down the hall behind him, so he reached for the door.

"N-Naru!" 'Mai' Naru would know that voice anywhere. Naru through the door open and ran in Lin coming in directly after there on the other side of the room on the balcony was Mai and the figure of a girl strangling her. Lin whistled for his Shiki which attacked the figured causing it to let go of Mai and disappear. She collapsed to her knees coughing, Naru walked over to her. Mai collapsed on the floor and Naru picked her up off the floor bridal style and walked past SPR, towards base.

* * *

**Kat: There all done! But it's still short! I hate that!**

**Naru: Get over it**

**Kat: *Tears up* Waah! Naru-chan is so mean! *Cries***

**Mai: *Pats Kat's back* It's ok *glares at Naru* Apologize!**

**Naru: No**

**Mai: Now!**

**Naru: If I apologize will she stop crying like that?**

**Kat: *nods***

**Naru: *sigh* Fine I'm sorry**

**Kat: *Hugs Naru* Yeah! **

**Mai: Review and Kat will hug you too!**

**Naru: Who would want that?**

**Mai: Naru!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: Hey people! **

**Naru: Why are you so hyper? Honestly you're worse than Mai**

**Kat & Mai: Hey!**

**Kat: And for your information I had two people ask for hugs in their review! I feel loved!**

**Naru: Those people obviously are mentally unfit**

**Kat: Hey these people are my friends!**

**Mai: Naru be nice**

**Naru: You don't even know their real names**

**Kat: Mai didn't know your real name and she was still your friend**

**Naru:…..**

**Kat: Yeah I win!**

* * *

Mai opened her eye a crack to see the room that they were using for a base. It was dark outside the window and the only light was coming from a lamp in the corner. A closer look showed Naru sitting in a chair next to it with a book in hand.

"Naru?" She sat up slowly holding her head. Naru didn't even look up from his book.

"You sure do sleep a lot" Naru replied turning page. Mai blinked. Was he seriously complaining about her sleeping habits? Maybe she should complain about his or lack of.

"You would too if you almost got strangled to death!" She swung her feet over the side of the couch puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Well I doubt it" Naru closed his book but not before placing a bookmark in it. Mai glared at him. He just looked back at her calmly.

"And why is that?" Mai crossed her arms frustrated. Naru smirked at her as he stood. He walked over to her and leaned down in her personal space. Mai blushed a pretty shade of red. And if things couldn't get any worse Naru got even closer.

"Because Mai," He paused and his face grew serious. "I'm not a klutz like you"

.

.

.

"You Jerk!" Mai yelled at him pushing him away and stormed out of the room. She walked down the hall with no real direction until she bumped into someone. She fell back onto the floor eyes closed. "Ow, that hurt" Mai complained looking up to see the woman who had hired them-no to mention spilled hot tea on her hands- looking at her with an angry look. Mai frowned in return.

"Watch where you're going rat" Rei spat dusting herself. Mai gawked, what was wrong with this woman? Rei walked past her and Mai's head shot up at the feeling she got. She felt the presence of a ghost she looked at Rei and gasped there was a woman following her. Mai stumbled to her feet and sprinted after the woman who had made it to the end of the hall. Mai may hate this woman but she didn't want her to get hurt like the woman in her dream.

"Miss Atsumi!" Mai called, the woman stopped and turned around. Mai watched as the ghost did the same. Mai ran towards them and the dream continually flashed through her mind. Mai caught up, grabbed Rei's hand, and sprinted off pulling Rei away from the ghost ignoring the woman's protest. Mai ran towards the base, shoved Rei inside with everyone else, and slamming the door behind herself once she was inside.

"Mai what are you doing?" Mai could hear the anger in his tone. Mai flinched slightly before answering.

"The ghost was clinging to Miss Atsumi, so I dragged her away from it" Mai breathed in deeply, and sighed when she saw the look Rei was giving her. If looks could kill I'd be in a ditch and the police would need dental records to identify the body. **(AN: I freaking love this expression! :)) **

"Are you sure Mai?" Monk asked looking up at her. Mai nodded. Monk and Ayako looked at each other then back at her. Lin looked up from writing down what Mai had told us.

"Taniyama what did the ghost look like?" Mai looked at him blankly then she realized that she didn't actually see anything but a white nearly transparent figure looming over Rei and that's exactly what she told them.

"Miss Atsumi I believe that the safest thing for you would be for you to go stay at a hotel until we finish" Naru pulled his black note book out.

"Just because this ditsy idiot says that a ghost is following me doesn't mean I should listen and just leave my house" Rei argued and Mai huffed at the 'ditsy idiot' comment.

"Well Miss Atsumi," Mai blinked, that tone what was it? Condescending maybe? No, "no matter how 'ditsy' my assistant may be she just saved your life so I would appreciate it if you would allow us to do our job and stay at a hotel" Mai held in a giggle at Rei's face, she looked so angry!

"Fine but if any part of my home is damaged I will sue you" She replied and turned to go. Mai was about to move out of her way when Rei stumbled a bit. Mai held out her hands to help but Rei stood up strait quickly and smiled. Mai stared.

"Are you alright Miss Atsumi?" Mai asked and looked at the rest of SPR who looked just as confused as her-except Naru of course.

"I'm fine but Miss Taniyama could you please come with me I'm afraid to go on my own" Atsumi's smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. Mai blinked but none the less shook her head slowly.

"I'll be right back Naru, after I help Miss Atsumi" Mai looked at Naru he was frowning as he nodded his head. She turned to Rei and smiled. Opening the door she let Rei exit first then herself. She heard Naru tell Monk to follow them in case they needed help. Mai rolled her eyes as she followed Rei down the hallway Monk a few feet behind.

"This is my room, could you come in Mai I want to talk to you," Mai looked at her. Why was she being so nice? "And pack my stuff" She laughed. Mai tilted her head slightly but followed her, but not before telling Monk to stay outside. When he asked why, Mai gave him a 'seriously?' look and he sighed.

"Wow what a big room, Miss Atsumi!" Mai looked around while Rei closed her door. Then walking over to the dresser.

"Isn't it?" Rei picked up some clothes, but bumped into the dresser knocking over a vase making it shatter on the ground.

"Miss Atsumi are you alright?" Mai asked walking over to her and Monk pushed the door open, slamming it.

"Mr. Hosho could you please go down the hall to the closet, it will be the tenth door on the right, and get the broom and dustpan?" Monk nodded and started walking down the hall.

"Are you cut anywhere, Miss Atsumi?" Mai asked kneeling down to pick up the larger pieces of glass. Mai waited for an answer but when none came she turned around only to be grabbed around the neck by Rei. Mai clawed at the woman's hands but she couldn't get her to let go. She's possessed Mai thought as she kicked at Rei.

"Die! Die!" Rei cackled out loud. Mai heard footsteps coming and then chanting. Rei's hands went limp as did the rest of her body and she collapsed. Mai coughed holding her throat. This was the second time she had been strangled by this ghost she was getting rather annoyed.

"Are you ok Mai?" Monk asked, Mai nodded, and she looked over his shoulder to see Ayako, Lin, and Naru come in to the room. Ayako took one look at Mai and ran to her, checking her neck for anything that could've been seriously damaged. Lin walked over to Rei and checked for a pulse. When he found one he picked up Rei and carried her to the bed laying her down. Naru looked over the whole scene then walked over to Mai, Monk, and Ayako.

"Mai are you ok? Does anything hurt? Do you need to go to the hosp-" Ayako questioned frantically and Naru could see Mai beginning to get aggravated. Not that he cared.

"Miss Matsuzaki, if you have time to ask so many questions then maybe you could perform an exorcism" Naru interrupted. Tired of hearing her talk.

"But what about Mai?" Monk asked and Ayako nodded in agreement. Mai stood up and smiled at them.

"Perfectly fine" She replied, Naru looked at her then back at Ayako.

"Ok fine, if you're sure?" Mai nodded, "Alright then I'll go get set up"

* * *

**Kat: All done!**

**Mai: Why do I have to keep getting strangled?**

**Kat: Hey I let you get carried by Naru last time didn't i?**

**Mai: Yeah *blush* W-where is he anyway?**

**Kat: *evil smirk* He insulted me so I had to get my revenge Muhahahaha!**

**Mai: You didn't hurt him did you?!**

**Kat: Oh come on Mai you know we better than that!**

**Mai: So what did you do to him?**

**Kat: I tied him to a chair in my basement!**

**Mai: Naru! I'm coming! *runs towards basement***

**Kat: Read and review! I think I'm going to lock them down there together! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Naru: Didn't we just talking to you earlier today?**

**Kat: Hey don't talk about other stories during this one!**

**Mai: Why?**

**Kat:…Because**

**Naru: Great answer**

**Kat: I thought so, anyway I feel really stupid right now since I just realized that last chapter I didn't do a disclaimer so to make up for it both Mai and Naru are going to say it! Ready 1..2..3**

**Naru & Mai: Kat doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

It took Ayako a half hour to set up everything, so now the exorcism could begin. Ayako proceeded with her ritual as usual, when all hell broke loose. The walls shook, pictures fell, and distorted yelling could be heard. Everyone stood their ground attempting to wait it out, but it continued even after Ayako had stomped the process.

"Monk your turn" Naru called, he had planned that Monk would be ready if Ayako's exorcism caused problems. Monk started chanted, and all it did was make the spirit angrier. It started to throw things at everyone, varying from vases to chairs.

"Naru what now? It's not working!" Monk dodged a vase. Everyone was on their toes trying to keep from getting hit and for the most part it was working until,

"Naru behind you!" Mai yelled there was a chair coming at him from behind. Naru turned slightly but he didn't have the time to dodge when he was knocked over onto the ground. He gathered himself and looked up to see Mai stumble to her knees, the chair on the floor, and a stream of blood running down her forehead. Naru stood and walked over to her to help her be steady.

"Mai are you alright?" Naru looked around at everything, it was all still. Why? He looked back at Mai who had her head down, bangs over her eyes. She tried to stand up straight but stumbled again collapsing this time into Naru, who put his hands out to steady her. Naru kneeled to lower her onto the ground, she was unconscious. Naru sighed.

"Is everyone else ok?" Naru asked, looking at everyone. Everyone nodded and looked at Mai. Naru sighed again and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He was getting tired of carrying her. "I'm going to take her to her and Ms. Matsuzaki's room where is it?"

"It's down the hall the 10th door on the right, you have to go through my room to get to hers" Ayako answered not taking her eyes off Mai. Naru nodded and walked out but not before telling them to clean up the mess, only to be met with silence. Naru walked down the hall counting the doors as he went when he got to ten he opened the slightly cracked door with his foot. He frowned when he saw the next door was closed which meant he would have to use his hand to open it. He adjusted Mai in his arms and used the hand that was under her legs to turn the knob and pushed just enough to open it a little before using his foot again to open it the rest of the way. He walked through the door, looked around the large room and walked over to the queen sized bed. He laid Mai down and pulled her bangs back to see the wound on her head, he grimaced slightly, but went to the bathroom that he had passed earlier hoping that it had a first-aid kit in the cabinets.

"Good they have one" Naru pulled it out and exited the bathroom on his way back to Mai's room he heard a whisper of 'My name is-' and silence followed. He frowned again and hurried to Mai's room, to see her sitting up in the bed. "Mai, what are you doing?" Naru walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. She looked confused and then smiled at him.

"I'm just sitting here silly" Her smile got so big that she had to close her eyes. Naru looked her over then pushed his suspicion away. He moved her bangs away from he still smiling face and reached into the first-aid kit and grabbed an antiseptic wipe tearing it with the help of his teeth since he was trying to keep her bangs from getting any more blood soaked than they already were. He dabbed it on her cut and she flinched her smile disappearing. She reached up grabbing his hand with her left eyes now open and Naru narrowed his eyes at her now green ones. Mai was possessed.

Mai reached up with her other hand and wiped some of the blood off with her index finger and looked at it with fascination in her eyes. She studied it, and before Naru could stop her she licked the blood off her finger. Naru's eyes widened at what she had done.

"It tastes good, I haven't been able to taste blood in so long" Mai said dreamily, Naru wrenched his hand out of Mai's. She stared at him as a malicious grin slid into place on her face.

"Get out of Mai" Naru glared at her. The grin widened as she slid off the bed, got onto the floor in front of him, and got in his face. Naru refused to back up, no matter how dangerous it was, not just for himself but if he tried to fight back Mai would get hurt as well.

"Mai? Who is Mai? This body is mine now" Naru, held back the wanted to yell at her.

"Then what's your name?" Naru asked as calmly as he could. The grin disappeared and was replaced with a glare. Naru swore he heard her growl, he had never heard any human growl, even a possessed one.

"I wouldn't tell filth like you my name, only those worth of my presence in their body can know my name," She paused and grinned again, "Too bad that I kill all my hosts before I leave" Naru grabbed Mai's left wrist in anger. The woman began to laugh maniacally.

"Get out" He grit his teeth to keep from yelling. Mai right arm found her way to his shoulders as her head tilted slightly, and her mood changed to one of pain.

"Naru you're hurting me" Mai whined, and Naru loosened his grip, when he saw a flash of brown in her eyes, the ghost took that moment to get her hand back and put both her hands on his throat and push him back till she was sitting on his lap choking him. Naru reached up and tried to pull Mai's hands away put her grip was strong. Naru felt something wet hit his face he looked up to see Mai's face still grinning maliciously but tears were falling.

"M-Mai" Naru choked out as he tried to pull her hands away again, he failed again. Naru knew he was running out of time his vision was fading. Then the hands on his neck were gone as was the weight that was on top of him he sat up and coughed. He looked around and saw Mai holding her head and whispering to herself. Naru could see her eye color continue to flicker from brown to green and back again. "Mai are you alright?" He knew not many people could hold back a spirit and even if they could it could tear up their bodies. Mai looked up tears in her eyes.

"Get away" She whispered scooting away from him arms moved to wrap around herself. Naru stood and walked over to her huddled form. Now he could hear what she was whispering. "Get out…Kill him…No…Yes….No….Then give me control back and I'll do it…..No…"

"Mai" Her head jerked up to look at him. What could he say? He needed to get rid of the ghost before Mai got hurt more than she already was. He also wanted to ask the ghosts name. "Mai what is her name?" Mai's eyes widened in fright.

"If I tell you she'll kill me and you!" She replied frantically. "Don't you dare tell him" Mai's eyes went back to green when she said that but changed back right after she was done.

"Mai I won't let her do that, so tell me" Mai slowly nodded her head.

"Isabelle Motif" She choked out. Then grabbed her head in pain and screamed. Naru got down in front of her and held onto her. Just then everyone came in and Naru looked at Lin.

"She's possessed, help me out Lin" Lin rushed over and pushed down onto Mai's pressure point making her collapse in Naru's arms.

* * *

**Kat: I hope I didn't make Naru too OC!**

**Naru: You did**

**Kat: Noooo! Please someone prove him wrong!**

**Mai: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Naru: *sigh* Here we go again**

**Mai: Yeah!**

**Kat: Anywho! Guess what Naru?!**

**Naru: What?**

**Kat: This is the last chapter**

**Mai: *gasp* No it can't be!**

**Kat: It's true**

**Naru: Finally**

**Kat: Hey! And I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

After Mai had gone to sleep Naru had set her on the bed and ordered Ayako to keep an eye on her and to clean Mai's head wound, while Monk, Lin, and himself discussed the situation, in the base. They called up Madoka and Yasu, who had been sent to do research when Mai was sleeping and told to stay out during the exorcism. "Hey boss man!" Yasu answered cheerily.

"I want you and Madoka to stay away from here till I call you two again" Naru replied not missing a beat, he didn't need more people running around this mansion then there already was. Naru heard a scuffle on Yasu's end, and then he heard Madoka's voice come on.

"What's going on Naru?" She asked quickly she knew that if Naru still didn't want them to come back something was wrong.

"Nothing I just want you two to stay away until we are done" Naru replied. A couple beats of silence.

"Who's possessed?" Naru sighed, how Madoka always knew what was happening he would never get.

"Mai" He listened as she gasped and quickly relayed the info to Yasu. Naru rolled his eyes, "But you two still need to stay away, do you understand?" He heard a mumbled 'fine' then he closed the phone, cutting off the conversation.

"What are we going to do about Mai?" Monk asked solemnly with his head down. Naru looked up from his book to look at them both of them, even Lin looked worried, which was a rare thing to see. Naru closed the book and sighed.

"Mai will be fine once we can dispel the ghost" Naru had to admit he was slightly worried as well but he knew it would be fine. Mai was fighting back and they had almost everything they needed to get rid of the ghost. Neither of them looked any happier. "Monk I want you to get ready for an exorcism since we know the spirits name we should be able to get rid of her"

"Shouldn't we get the spirit out of Mai first?" Monk asked and Naru shook his head.

"If we get the ghost out of Mai then it will just make it harder to pinpoint where in the mansion Isabelle went" Monk glared slightly but relented with a sigh and walked out of the room to get ready. Lin looked over at Naru.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" He asked and Naru looked at him from the corner of his eye. He opened the book again and sat down onto the couch, ignoring Lin. Naru read over the words over and over again but he couldn't even understand them. He sighed and set the book on his lap.

"Lin?" Lin looked over to Naru from the monitors which he had walked to when he though Naru wasn't going to answer. "Leaving the spirit in Mai is the correct procedure" Naru phrased it as a statement but to Lin it sounded like Naru was trying to convince himself more than him.

"Yes Naru, you are the boss" Lin watched Naru glare at the floor slightly, but it was barely noticeable and gone as soon as it had come. Naru set the book down and stood.

"I'm going to take a walk before the exorcism" Naru stated and walked out the door. Lin sighed and looked back at the monitors. Honestly sometimes Naru just didn't know when to give up on his stoic façade.

Naru walked down the hall looking at the pictures hanging on the wall a bored look on his face. This mansion may look grand on the outside but the inside had nothing 'grand' about it, white walls, black tile flooring, gray curtains; the only room that Naru had seen that was like the outside was the ballroom where they had found Mai the first time with the spirit.

"Naru!" He looked up in front of him to see a horror stricken Ayako standing outside the door to her and Mai's conjoined rooms. "It's Mai" Naru walked as calmly as possible as he could, but he was sure that it still looked like he was speed walking.

"Did she wake up?" Ayako shook her head and hurried through her room to Mai's, Naru directly behind her. When they entered Naru's eyes widened, Mai looked like she was having a seizure, he body was jerking and twitching everywhere, her eyes were open but it was obvious that she wasn't awake. The ghost must have been trying too though. Naru walked over next to her and tried to hold her down to keep her from hurting herself. Naru looked at Ayako, "Ayako go get Lin and Monk" she nodded and left the room sprinting. Naru's head jerked back to look at Mai when she quit moving, her eyes were closed again. Naru sighed, let go of her arms, and sat on the bed beside her.

"I've got control again" Naru looked at Mai who was sitting up again with a smirk. Naru glared, she was supposed to still be out. Mai giggled at him. "You are cute when you look like you want to kill me"

"Why did you pick Mai?" Naru asked as he stood up off the bed, hopefully Lin would get here soon and put her back to sleep again. Mai smiled up at him and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"She was pretty and healthy, what other reason could I have?" She tilted her head slightly. She climbed off the bed and stood in front of Naru. "Don't tell me that you don't think this girl is unattractive?" Naru ignored her question and just watched as Mai walked around Naru looking him over before coming back in front of him. "Because this girl finds you _very _attractive," she paused "And not just your looks she also finds your horrid personality attractive as well, which is beyond me" She shrugged.

"Why are you haunting this place?" Naru asked and he watched as Mai's face went from smirking to a pout. She put her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear a thing I just said?" She whined, Naru grimaced slightly, he hated whiny girls, and he knew Mai wasn't the whiny type.

"Answer my question" Naru replied. Mai frowned and rolled her eyes. Naru glanced at the door quickly, what was taking them so long?

"I was killed here duh!" She mocked and grinned big up at Naru. "Although I've killed many people since then" She laughed.

"Then why do you stay here?" Naru asked, "Why not just move on?"

"Because I'm having so much fun!" She laughed, and she walked closer to Naru. "Although messing with you two is so much more fun" Naru pushed her back. Then finally everyone ran in to the room.

"What took you so long?" Naru turned his head to look at them, bad idea. Mai reached up and grabbed his shoulder and poked something against Naru's back. Naru stopped from the feel of the point it was some kind of knife but where had she got it?

"No one come any closer or I'll Cut. Him. Up!" She said in a sing-song tone. "You know it's amazing what people put in first-aid kits nowadays, I wouldn't expect someone to put a scalpel in there" So that's where she got it.

"Mai?" Naru replied glancing over his shoulder, she glared at him and pressed the scalpel through his shirt into his skin a bit, Naru winced a bit as blood came out. The scalpel let up a bit. Naru saw the flash of brown again and did his best not to smile at the thought that Mai was still fighting back.

"Naru?" Naru looked back at Lin, who was just as tense as himself if not more. Naru shook his head and looked back at Mai.

"Mai are you going to let her kill us?" Naru asked, hopefully this would get through to her. She looked at him as tears streamed from her brown eyes, she dropped the scalpel. Naru took this instance to grab her arms and hold them behind her back. "Monk now!" Monk began his chants along with the ghosts name and Mai screamed at them half with anger and half in pain, but Naru didn't let go. When Monk finished Mai tensed up then let out one last scream and collapsed.

"Is Mai ok?" Ayako asked frantically, her and monk running over to them. Naru nodded and let go of Mai's hands and lowered to the floor, so that Ayako could check her over. Naru stood up and reached back to feel where Mai had dug the scalpel in, as Lin walked over to him, it wasn't bad at all really it was just barley deep enough to bleed. Naru looked back at Mai when she groaned in pain, Ayako helped her sit up.

"My head hurts" Mai held her forehead, Naru laughed a bit but not enough as for anyone really to notice. He leaned down next to her.

"You get possessed, nearly kill me twice, and the first thing out of your mouth is 'My head hurts'?" Mai stared at him, then her eyes started to tear up, and she jumped forward and hugged him, knocking him back until he was sitting on the floor. She was alright.

* * *

Once Mai had calmed down and Naru had his cut checked-against his orders-Madoka and Yasu came back and helped everyone start packing everything up, they called Miss Atsumi to tell her the news that she could come back. She didn't sound exited, of course it might have been the fact that Mai was the one who called her.

Once everything was in the van, Naru and Mai got in the back, along with Lin and Madoka in front just like it had been on the way there, only this time Mai was as far away from Naru as possible. Naru wasn't sure if it was intentional or she was just doing it subconsciously, but either way Mai wasn't going to get close to him anytime soon.

Once the ride was over and they got back to the office, Mai was out of the car and grabbing equipment. Naru didn't say anything to her, because what did it matter to him? She was perfectly healthy and eventually she would be back to her original self.

"Naru, I have to go so bye" Monk said once they had all entered the office and put everything away. Almost everyone else said the same thing, Naru just waved them off. Even Lin and Madoka were going to leave the only one who hadn't said that they had to leave was Mai. Naru glanced over at her to see that she was grabbing up her stuff.

"Mai," Her head jerked up and looked at him with a smile, which even Naru could tell was fake "Tea" Her smile changed into a frown as she walked over to the kitchen. Naru narrowed his eyes she didn't mumble anything like she usually did, she was completely silent. Naru followed after her and stood behind her as she made the tea. "So how long are you going to avoid me?" Naru asked as he leaned forward a bit. She tensed up but tried to hide it, not very well though.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She turned towards him. She smiled and Naru glared at her. She went to walk away from him, Naru didn't know what came over him he shouldn't even care what Mai does, but he grabbed her wrist anyway. He glared at the floor he loathed himself for acting like this.

"N-Naru?" Naru looked up to see Mai's face she looked terrified but not of him but of something else. She tried to pull her hand away but Naru just tightened his grip.

"I'm fine Mai" He replied and Mai's eyes widened. She stopped pulling and let her hand hang there in his. "Isn't that why you are avoiding me?" Mai opened her mouth to reply, "You've lost more brain cells than I'd thought" He smirked at her and let go of her hand. Mai went through several different emotions.

"Jerk! Why is it that you always do that?! You always act so nice and then you go and do things like this!" Mai ranted, and Naru smiled at her, a real smile, making Mai blushed slightly. Then he walked past her to his office, he closed his door but not before,

"Don't forget my tea, Mai" Mai started ranting again and Naru rolled his eyes. At least she was back to normal.

* * *

**Kat: I really think I made Naru OC this time**

**Mai: Really?**

**Kat: Yeah**

**Mai: Well it was still a good story!**

**Kat: Thank you Mai!**

**Mai: You're welcome! Hey where is Naru?**

**Kat: He left right after the story was done**

**Mai: Jerk**

**Kat: Yep but it doesn't matter all that matters is that people REVIEW! **


End file.
